Jacqueline Frost: The Story of Winter
by Socky the NOT so Subtle
Summary: This is a genderbent fic about Jack Frost and Elsa. (Jelsa) Only the first chapter is up at the moment, please let me know in a review if you want more. It's small at the moment, but if you want more, I'll make them longer. Thank you! :)


**Authors Note:** _**I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen or Anything.**_

_**I also know next to nothing about Ice skating. Enjoy and leave me some feedback if possible.**_

_**JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE**_

"Your hair is messy again, Jacqueline." My mother sighed watching me bundle up my ice skates. I sighed and prepared for yet another talk about being a lady. "You're no longer a child. You have to grow up sometime." I looked at the floor to the left of me so I didn't have to look her in the eye.

"Jacqueline, you're 14 now. I wish I could let you be a child for longer, but I can't. With your father gone, it falls to you and I to take care of things." She said, cupping my face gently.

"I'm glad you make each day fun for William but…" She paused as she stroked a strand of hair back from my forehead. "I need the help." I looked up at her and nodded slowly. I knew she didn't like to admit that she needed help from anybody.

William came running into the house and grabbed me by the hand, pulling me out the door with all the force his 8 year old body could produce.

"Come on, Jack lets gooo!" He said cheerfully.

I looked back at my mother as I left. "I promise to listen when we get back, mother." I said. Mother followed us to the doorway and stood there watching us leave.

"Be safe!" she called out.

"We will!" William shouted, laughing at the fact that his name was Will.

"Promise!" I yelled back, as I turned to wave goodbye.

_**JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE**_

"…Why do I have to use this stick to learn how to Ice Skate?" Will asked me, looking at the strange stick I had put into his small grubby hands.

"It's a balance stick, Will. When Dad taught _me_ to skate he picked it up from over by those trees and gave it to me. It's kinda a family heirloom." I said to him as I finished tying his skates on for him. "And now, I'm letting you use it." I said to him. "Now let's take it nice and easy, one foot in front of the other, gliding. If you fall, I'll catch you. Promise. And I never-"

"-you never break a promise, I know. I'm ready." Will said in a brave voice as he pushed forward slightly, wobbling and sweating.

"You know, I was much worse than you when I first started." I told him, as I slowly glided next to him.

"You were?" Will asked, wobbling violently and almost falling. I grabbed him and set him upright again.

"Yup. I didn't make it two steps without falling. You just made it 6." I said, smiling at him.

Will was quiet, concentrating on his feet and finding a rhythm.

"You know, I don't mind if you don't act like a girl sometimes. You know, like a '_lady'" _he said the word with disgust. "I like the fun you, the one that climbs trees and stuff. I don't want you to become a grown up, Jack" He said sadly.

"Well, I'll always be your sister. One day I'll have to grow up, but that won't mean we have to stop having fun and climbing trees. I'm so much better at it than you anyway." I said, skating around him in a circle and poking my tongue out at him.

"Promise?" Will looked at me carefully.

"I promise. And I never b-" I said.

"-you never break a promise, _I know_." Will said laughing.

_**JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE**_

Jack heard a sound and motioned Will to stop.

_**Crakkk**_

Will slowed down and stopped like he'd been taught.

"Stay still." I told him.

_**Crakkkk**_

There it was again, but closer. I looked down at Wills feet and saw he was standing on a crack in the ice. Will went to look down but I stopped him. Quickly kicking off my skates my stared him in the eyes.

"Don't look down, look at me, You'll be fine." I said softly but firmly.

"Jack, I'm scared." Will said. Shaking slightly as the ice cracked further underneath him.

"I know, I know. But y-you're gonna be alright. You're not gonna fall in." I said as I took an experimental step towards him, the ice cracking under my foot. "Uh..Were gonna have a little fun instead." I said trying to keep my voice light.

"N-No were not!" Will moaned on the verge of tears.

"Would I trick you?" I asked him, testing the ice to the left of me, towards the balance stick.

"Yes, you a-always play tricks!" Will said tears starting to run down his cheeks

"W-Well yeah, but not this time! I Promise, You're gonna be fine. You have to believe in me." I told him.

"You never break your promises, Jack."Will said, and the tears stopped.

"Were gonna play a game…Hopscotch! like we do everyday." I told him.

"It's as easy as…1…2…3!" I said as I look three steps to the left and picked up the balancing stick. Will laughed at my exaggerated arm movements. "Now you try." I told him, as I held the balancing stick out to catch him.

"1.. .that's it" I said as he inched towards me. "2…" the ice started cracking fully underneath him and the tears were back. "3!" I said as I grabbed him with the curved end of the balancing stick and pulled him to the thicker ice behind me. He hit the ice and looked up. I stood up laughing and Will had a big smile on his face.

_**CRAKKKK!**_

With the biggest noise yet I saw Will start towards me, yelling my name as I fell into the lake, my skirt weighing me down. It was cold, so cold. I looked up and saw the moon shining brightly down on me, before everything went dark.

_**JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE**_


End file.
